Spiking the Guns
|image = Spiking_the_Guns_-_Map_Location.jpg|Map Location Spiking_the_Guns_-_Mission_Item_-1.jpg|Restricted access Spiking_the_Guns_-_Mission_Item_-4.jpg|HMS Visborg |start = Warboard - Minken Bunker (-2100, 2530) |xp = ??? XP(??? • ???) |items = Orders from HQ Fort Torsberga Artillery section - Restricted access Letter from a soldier to his sister Radio transmission from HMS Visborg |region = South Coast |loot = |video = }} is a main mission in Generation Zero. There seems to be a coastal artillery fortress called Torsberga on the Hisinganäset peninsula. It appears it was one of the first locations to come under attack and must be of importance to the enemy. Find out why and thwart whatever plans the enemy had for it. 'Walkthrough' *Locate Fort Torsberga *Enter Fort Torsberga *Find any intelligence about the attack *Turn on the power in the fort *Locate the command center *Search for intel in the command center *Unlock access to the fort's Artillery Section *Enter the coastal artillery bunker *Locate and disable all three artillery batteries 'Mission Items' Orders from HQ This is the transcript of top secret mission orders issued to the Minken Command Center. It's torn in half. "... while information is scarce at this point, there is reason to believe that this initial aggression is being carried out by undercover agents operating behind our lines in preparation for a large scale attack. We have lost contact with F23 Överby, Norrmyra, Saltholmen Naval Base and Torsberga. We do not know if they have been attacked or if only their communications are down, but regardless this is evidence of a highly coordinated attack based on clear intelligence. We have made attempts to contact Kremlin and inquire as to their knowledge of any of this, but there have been disruption to all outgoing communication. Messengers have been dispatched to the embassy. In the meantime it is imperative that we secure Torsberga. I have instructed ÖB to use any means at the armed forces' disposal to make sure that these vital invasion deterrents remain operational. Anders Björklund Ministry of Defense" Fort Torsberga Artillery section - Restricted access The document details the protocol for the operations of Fort Torsberga and its battalion, both in quiet times and in times of crisis. Someone circled a section: "... Fort Torsberga Artillery section - Restricted access Due to its strategic importance, access to the artillery, as well as any area in the Artillery bunker, including the living quarters, is strictly restricted to authorized personnel. This restriction applies to any personnel stationed in the command center. Entry is provided through verbal intercom confirmation of rotating pass codes to the main control room, who will remotely unlock the door. ..." Letter from a soldier to his sister A soldier hastily started writing a letter, but didn't have time to finish: "My dear Yvonne, That's it, what I knew might come after I chose this life. The Lieutenant ordered us to get ready, the fort will be under attack in a few minutes. Who's even attacking us? They don't need to say. We all know, and the russian may come here, but not further. This is what we've trained for. I don't have a lot of time to write this, but I hope that if I don't make it, someone can give this to you. Just now, I feel confused and a bit scared, but mostly proud. So when I'm out there, I --" Radio transmission from HMS Visborg "Torsberga, Torsberga, over. fire This is HMS Visborg, 10 nautical miles southeast of Hisinganäset. fire continues We are receiving incoming fire from your guns, please advise! Repeat, you are firing on a friendly! Hold y-- cut off abruptly" Category:Missions Category:Gameplay